wings for warmth
by Merida's Hair
Summary: Prompt from bonestrewn on tumblr: "Aurora gets sick. Maleficent must play nursemaid. 'This was so much easier when I just had to kiss you awake."


A/N: I just saw this movie today and I was going to wait a few days on this until my opinions and headcanons have solidified more, but I couldn't stop already writing this in my head. As for their relationship, I don't usually like to say this, but it is up for your interpretation in this case. Just know that their love is true and important, whatever kind of love you think that is. I hope to write more for this fandom soon. :)

* * *

It's not unknown that Aurora prefers to spend her days in the bright colors and sunshine of the Moors than at in the cold halls of her castle, but duty calls for a new and young Queen learning political ropes and coming into the grace she was gifted with. (Though she brings her own brightness to the castle, and the kingdom is looking less and less dreary every day without a greedy ruler.)

It's also not unknown that Maleficent hardly ever leaves the Moors if she can. The forest is her home, her very soul winds through the roots in the trees, its branches, the vines, in through the stream like a streak of reflected sunlight. She breathes and the forest breathes. Also the people still mistrust her, no matter how often Aurora speaks her praises. She was the Wicked Fairy for too many years for those horns and her gait to be anything but fearsome to those who lived through the shadows. She wants to build the trust again. She wants to see the connection through, without iron bars to burn and tear. She knows that making Aurora Queen of the Moors, though the Moors still can operate well enough without a ruler, was needed.

The Moors welcome her, welcome this attempt at unity.

But when Diaval lands beside her and says in breathless gasp, Mistress, Aurora has taken ill, Maleficent takes off immediately before Diaval has a chance to say another word, fear snaking through her gut.

A cold, my lady. She's just caught a chill. Nothing to worry about.

Maleficent is hardly taking the chance.

"This was much simpler when all I had to do was kiss you." She laments as she sits on her bedside, one wing spread as if to warm her up as she shivers and shakes, her pallor nearly grey.

"You could try it again." Aurora replies, giggling despite the rasp brought on by the illness. She dissolves into a coughing fit and Maleficent lays a hand on the back of her forehead. At least there's no fever.

She smiles and taps her nose. "Silly beastie, that only works once."

Aurora's expression grows serious then, worry creasing her brow. She hardly sees the girl with her face drawn, as happy as she is. But Maleficent is aware that she's growing older day by day and with that, there is so much a fairy's gift can do to ward off unhappy thoughts. She reaches out with a clammy hand and gently strokes Malifecent's wing, and she's overcome for a moment by the memory of Stefan doing the same. She'd thought it tender then, but he was more fascinated by Maleficent, the creature, than he loved Maleficent, the girl. Aurora only sees the beauty in the wings, the parts of her soul that's shared every time she spreads them full and wide.

"I heard the nurses whispering. They say I have the same sickness as my mother before she….." Aurora trails off, not wanting the tangibility of that word.

Maleficent's jaw locked and no she's not quite so cruel anymore, but she will give them a good scare later. Not only lying to her, but frightening Aurora? No, no. Not even close to the realm of acceptable. She reaches out to stroke limp curls.

"I won't let that happen." She says, allowing the stone back into her voice to ward off panic.

Aurora grabs her hand and squeezes. "You can't protect me from everything, Godmother."

It's not panic, but a great fear growing in her stomach. After everything that's happened, she will not lose Aurora to a few coughs and a chill. And despite knowing it won't work, she leans in to kiss her again on the forehead, like she had those years ago. "I can certainly try."

Aurora smiles once more.


End file.
